warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Vandred Anrathi
Legion Badge]] Vandred Anrathi, "The Exalted" was a former Sergeant of the Night Lords Traitor Legion, commanding the 1st Claw (Squad) of the 10th Company up until the Battle of Terra in 014.M31. By the time of the late 41st Millennium, Anrathi had allowed himself to be possessed by a daemon and he had mutated into a Chaos Champion of the Chaos God Tzeentch. The daemon's influence twisted his physical form until he only resembled a shadow of his former self. History Beginning as a Sergeant of the Night Lords Legion, Vandred commanded the 1st Claw up until the siege of the Imperial Palace during the Battle of Terra. Following Captain Malcharion's entombment within a Chaos Dreadnought, Vandred succeeded him as the commander of the Night Lords' 10th Company; under his leadership, the company degenerated into a Chaos Space Marine warband that survived by piracy. Anrathi thus disregarded the vision of the Night Lords' Primarch Night Haunter, which proved to be a major point of contention with Talos. Allying himself with Abaddon the Despoiler, he allowed himself to be possessed by a Daemon. Before accepting the daemon which would come to dominate him, Vandred was an honored warrior, but his true forte was void combat. A shadow of his former self, it soon became apparent that "The Exalted" was the title of the daemon which possessed him, and it used his memories and knowledge to further its gains of power. After his change into "The Exalted," he became even more focussed on void combat. He was a true master of it, understanding all the nuances of his ship's speed, mass, maneuverability and weaponry, and therefore willing to throw his vessel, the Covenant of Blood, into seemingly suicidal maneuvers. Allying himself with Abaddon during the Crythe campaign, The Exalted eventually grew tired of Abbadon's behaviour and his use of the 10th Company as fodder for the Despoiler's schemes. Eventually First Claw was betrayed upon the Industrial World of Crythe by Abaddon's Black Legion. Talos decided that The Exalted was no longer fit to command. Vandred became disgusted with the behavior of the Black Legion and its attempts to use First Claw as expendable cannon fodder in the Warmaster's wars. Vandred's disgust helped him to temporarily overcome the Daemon within him and reassert his personality. Refusing to allow his warriors to fall to the whims of Abaddon, Vandred rescued his forces on Crythe and escaped the vengeful Blood Angels Chapter. When Vandred had his ship dock at Hell's Iris in order to repair and refit the battle-damaged vessel, First Claw sent ambassadors from their warband to meet with the station's lord, Huron Blackheart. He agreed to have the Night Lords' vessel repaired on the condition that The Exalted's warband would owe him a debt; to accompany the Lord of the Red Corsairs on a military campaign on the Imperial world of Vilamus, serving as its vanguard force. Vandred agreed, but for motives of his own, as the Night Lords recognised that one of the Red Corsairs' vessels was the ancient vessel Echo of Damnation, sister-ship to their own vessel, the Covenant. The Exalted plotted to steal the former Night Lords vessel back from the Red Corsairs right after the Fall of Vilamus. The Red Corsairs immediately pursued the theft, their fleet striking in overwhelming numbers. Vandred, in his prison of a body, immediately recognized that the fight was unwinnable for the Covenant, but this allowed Talos Valcoran to escape with the Echo of Damnation to escape. With a surge of willpower, he took control of his body again, and destroyed a half-dozen or so vessels of the Red Corsair fleet in a daring series of suicide maneuvers. Right before the Red Corsairs were able to make the kill, Vandred completely relinquished control, letting the Exalted's furious struggles burn Vandred away for good--intentionally so, because it meant the Exalted, shortly thereafter, experienced the death-pain of its body alone and was banished back to the Warp. Sources * Night Lords Novel Series: ** Soul Hunter (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden ** Blood Reaver (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden ** Void Stalker (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden es:Vandred Anrathi Category:V Category:A Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Characters Category:Characters Category:Night Lords